


Isn't She Lovely?

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dinner with the In-Laws, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dinner, good husband kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: Kakashi returns home on a Friday evening to his kitchen in shambles, his baby girl wailing loudly and his dogs barking.“Sakura’s parents,” Pakkun said gravely, “called to let us know they’re coming over for dinner.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 57
Kudos: 206





	Isn't She Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrssakurahatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/gifts).



> Domestic Fluff for sweet MSH! I meshed your two drabbles into a one-shot and it kind of ran away from me xD
> 
> Beta'd by al-holland (check out her awesome fic [Swapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920506?view_full_work=true) featuring body-swapping shinneganas with our favourite couple!) and sweet Gracia~
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

Kakashi returns home on a Friday evening to his kitchen in shambles, his baby girl wailing loudly and his dogs barking. 

The ninken were gathered around Misaki in the living room, all looking helpless as Pakkun waved a rattle in her face and Bisuke nuzzled her consolingly.

Sakura was swearing loudly in the kitchen. “God—fucking—damn this!”

The sound of rattling dishes intensified. 

Alert and cautious now, Kakashi went to the aid of his baby first. He scooped Misaki up in his arms and rubbed her back comfortingly. “Hey, hey…” he soothed. “It’s okay now, you’re okay.”

Kakashi shot his ninken a questioning look over Misaki’s loud hiccups. 

“Sakura’s parents,” Pakkun said gravely, “called to let us know they’re coming over for dinner.”

A chill swept through Kakashi. Sakura always devolved to a barely-held-at-the-seams mess where her parents were concerned. Her mother was a terrifying woman, armed with expectations and a shrill tone that brooked no argument. Her father, while calm and collected, had a way of making you feel small and inconsequential.

He hugged Misaki closer, rocking her gently. “Hush now, sweetie,” he murmured, patting her small head of silver hair. “Let’s go check on mama.”

Misaki was calming down, her hitching sobs reduced to miserable sniffles. He gently wiped her tears with his thumb, pressing his lips against her temple. “That’s my good girl,” he hushed, cradling her closer as he braced himself for what he was about to find in the kitchen.

Chaos. Pure, unadulterated chaos in the form of dirty bowls, bubbling pots on the stove and the fridge door left open too long and now blaring a useless siren. A mixture of something was sluggishly dripping off the counter, the sink was piled full and the cupboard doors were left ajar.

Amidst all the mess was a puffy-faced Sakura, her hair piled up, violently whipping a mixture while she continued swearing.

“Sweetheart?” He said tentatively. Sakura immediately looked up at him, her eyes tearful.

“Oh my god, you’re home,” she sniffled, sounding as miserable as Misaki. “My parents are coming over!”

“Yes, the ninken told me.” Kakashi didn’t dare step into his warzone of a kitchen just yet. “I thought your shift ran late?”

“I had to come back early,” Sakura sniffled again, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. “Misaki’s babysitter had an emergency.”

Misaki’s tears were starting to drip down her cheeks again. Oh, dear.

“Okay, uh, alright. Let me just go put Misaki to sleep and I’ll be right with you,” he told her and went hunting for Misaki’s bottle.

The ninken sprung into action immediately; Bull retrieving her bag, and Pakkun grabbing the blanket from her rocking chair, both following Kakashi to the bedroom.

“Thank you,” he told them sincerely. A simple fire jutsu had the water thermos warming in his hand. Pakkun tossed him the bottle from the bag which Kakashi prepared single-handedly. A measly month into parenthood and he was more thankful than ever that his ninja career taught him to survive with the use of one hand. 

He spared a moment to toss his hitai-ate on the bed and pull down his mask before grabbing the bottle and settling down on the armchair in the corner.

Misaki’s sniffles finally died down as she gazed up at him. He smiled, grateful, and offered her the sucker. Obediently, Misaki latched onto it and drank eagerly. “Such a good baby,” he cooed at her, rocking her gently.

Pakkun and the rest of the boys watched him in stunned silence as he was able to feed Misaki and subdue her long enough to fall asleep.

“How does he make it seem so easy?” Shiba was grumbling quietly.

“I’m telling you, the lil pup does it on purpose,” Bisuke sniffed.

Kakashi didn’t quite believe that, but Misaki did tend to settle faster with him. Warmth swirled inside him at the thought. 

He set the bottle aside and smoothed her unruly hair back. Her rosy cheeks were a lot like Sakura’s when she blushed, which always made Kakashi smile.

His poor wife must be losing her mind in the kitchen—her mother always liked to criticise her cooking abilities which Kakashi thought wasn’t entirely fair to Sakura who really tried her best. She was such a busy woman, she couldn’t very well spare the time to perfect this skill.

Deciding it was time he intervened, Kakashi bundled Misaki up in her crib and instructed the ninken to inform him the moment she began to fuss, before hurrying to the kitchen.

Sakura was where he left her, chopping vegetables with one hand and stirring the pot with another. Kakashi rolled up his sleeves, preparing for battle. “She’s asleep,” he announced, joining her side and taking over the pot. “Let me.”

The miso broth tasted a little bland. “This needs salt,” he told her. Sakura passed him the shaker. “What are you making?”

“Everything!” She cried hysterically. “Yakitori, miso soup, tempura, stupid fucking okonomiyaki that I can never get right!”

Kakashi sealed the pot with a lid and checked on the simmering meat. Sakura was in too much of a frenzy, Kakashi noted worriedly. She accidentally knocked a vegetable off the cutting board and nearly had a crisis over it. “I’m never gonna hear the end of it from my mother now!”

Sakura was suddenly on the verge of tears. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Kakashi confiscated her knife and put it aside, placing two big palms on her slight shoulders. “Listen to me. Deep breaths.”

Sakura’s shoulders shook for a moment but she gulped down a lungful of air. “Good. Now here’s what we’re gonna do.”

She nodded attentively, some of the tension leaving her shoulders at having a helping hand. “You’re gonna go shower and get dressed, and you’re going to leave the rest of the food to me, alright?”

“But—”

Kakashi’s index pressed over her lips. “No buts. I mean it, go get ready. If there’s still a lot of work to do when you’re done, you can assist.”

Sakura’s eyes were beginning to swim with tears. “Marry me,” she sniffled, moved. 

“I have,” he grinned. “And I would all over again.”

He kissed both her cheeks and sent her off, smiling to himself as he got back to work. 

The kitchen’s state would’ve made lesser men cry but Kakashi worked methodically, starting with the vegetables Sakura abandoned, then moving to season the meat. He prepared the okonomiyaki sauce and went to fry the shrimp in the bubbling pot of oil Sakura had on the stove.

Between each task he would spare time to wipe the counters, wash the dishes and return items to the cupboard. 

It took the better part of an hour to get the kitchen back to a respectable state. By then, the delicious scent of food summoned Sakura back to him.

She looked remarkably better put together, her hair drying in a towel and her make up done. 

Sakura’s arms snaked around him, hugging his middle-section. “You’re the best husband ever,” she said, squeezing him tight.

Kakashi rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “I try.”

“Can I help?” She said tentatively. 

Kakashi didn’t have much left that needed to be done besides getting ready himself. “If you can set the dinner table and arrange the dishes. I do need a shower.”

“Yes, absolutely,” she agreed quickly. “Go shower.”

Kakashi left her to it, feeling a little weary. It had been a long day in the Hokage’s office helping Naruto adjust to being the Nanadaime. But Kakashi was grateful—with Naruto finally where he was meant to be, Kakashi was free to return to the jounin ranks and appointed as a councilman. This gave him a lot more time to be there for his family.

He’d wanted to pass on the hat forever now but it was Misaki that gave him the final incentive to let it go. Naruto was ready. And Kakashi was more than happy to give him the title and all the headaches that came with it.

He scrubbed himself thoroughly, indulging a little in the steady gush of hot water. 

Kakashi was not a big fan of Sakura’s parents but he was going to be on his best behavior; even when he would rather do anything else on the weekend other than have dinner under their scrutiny. He disliked the way Mebuki always belittled Sakura over the silliest things like her subpar cooking skills or her taste in home decor. Kizashi was tolerable for the most part, though his political opinions rubbed Kakashi the wrong way. Mostly, Kakashi was irritated with him for never having Sakura’s back against Mebuki.

But it was just dinner, Kakashi reminded himself, having unpleasant flashbacks to the time they spent the weekend right after Kakashi and Sakura returned from their honeymoon. And now there was Misaki who they haven’t met yet. 

Surely their little bundle of sunshine would provide amble distraction. 

Kakashi could only hope.

He exited the shower with his mind swirling with a million thoughts. He’d have to send the ninken off as Mebuki was not a fan of dogs and he would rather not give her ammunition to ruin their dinner.

He’d also have to run out to get a bottle of wine or Kizashi would have _opinions_.

“Pakkun,” he called as he dressed in one of his casual outfits. Blue shirt to avoid unsavoury comments about how black _aged_ people. Pakkun appeared in the doorway to the bathroom. 

“Yes, boss?”

“Ready to go?” Kakashi asked, giving his hair one final thorough scrub with the towel. It stood on end in its usual style but there wasn’t much Kakashi could do about that but try to smooth it a little with his fingers.

Genma had suggested hair products, but Kakashi would rather go bald than press some foul-smelling gunk in his hair.

“Yes, boss,” Pakkun said again, though he couldn’t hide the edge in his tone. Kakashi understood. This was their home too, and this whole thing was inconvenient.

He bent to rub Pakkun’s head with an apologetic smile. “I’ll make your favourite treats when this is over,” he promised, which cheered Pakkun up considerably.

“Now we’re talking,” Pakkun said, pleased. “See ya, boss.”

He felt their chakra signatures pop off his grid one by one. 

Sakura found him moments after, now dressed in a navy A-line dress that hugged her waist and concealed what little swelling remained from her pregnancy. Kakashi smiled. “You look lovely.”

Faint pink dusted her cheeks. “You too. We match,” she said cheekily, noting the similar shades of blue they wore.

Kakashi approached her, tucking stray pink hairs behind her ears, and dipped his face to kiss her. “I was going to take you out for dinner. I’m sorry this happened.”

Sakura shrugged, her smile a little strained now. “It is what it is. If today can pass without incident though, that would be great.”

“It’ll be okay,” he reassured. “Just be yourself.”

“Yeah, but they don’t like that,” Sakura sighed, sounding a little miserable.

Kakashi was done with people putting this brilliant woman down for one reason or another. “Well, _I_ like that,” he told her firmly. “They’ll make do.”

Her smile warmed and she rose on her tiptoes to kiss him once again. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “I’m going to paint my nails now.”

“I’m going out to grab a bottle of wine. Do you need anything?” He rubbed her arms, enjoying the silken feeling of her skin.

“We ran out of sake,” she said, squeezing his hands as she backed out of the bathroom. “And if you can grab flowers on your way back that’d be nice.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said dutifully, earning another smile.

By the time Kakashi was done grabbing all the requested items, the sun had dipped past the Hokage mountain and the skies were dusky. Sakura’s parents must almost be there.

He hurried home and immediately noticed that Sakura’s nervousness had increased in his absence. She was now fussing over every cushion and lining and realigning the plates and cutlery on their dining table.

And then the doorbell rang.

Sakura stiffened.

“I’ll get it,” Kakashi said, to give her a moment. He took a steadying breath himself, summoning a polite smile as he cracked open the door. 

“Kakashi!” Kizashi said jovially, pulling him to a manly hug and patting his back. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, please come in,” Kakashi moved back to make way. “Dinner is almost ready. Hi Mebuki-san, can I take your coat?”

“Thank you,” Mebuki smiled letting Kakashi hang her coat. “Where’s Sakura? So like her not to greet her mother.”

Sakura immediately came to view, wearing a polite smile much like Kakashi’s. “Don’t say such nonsense, mother,” she drew her into a hug. “How are you?”

“Good, good … I came to meet my grandchild, where is she?” Mebuki said excitedly.

Kakashi let out a laugh. “Sleeping at the moment. We’ll wake her after dinner, how does that sound?”

Clearly they were impatient but they nodded and let Kakashi and Sakura usher them to the table.

Kakashi was proud to note Mebuki had no comment about the delicious dishes lining the table. She scooped some of everything and Kizashi happily sipped at his wine. 

“Mhmm,” Mebuki said pleasantly. “The texture is just right. Did you make this okonomiyaki Sakura?”

Sakura blushed, about to stammer and give credit to Kakashi when he instantly cut her off. “Yes she did, I helped out a little. It was a combined effort.”

“A good husband knows his way around the kitchen,” Kizashi nodded sagely. Mebuki slapped his arm with a laugh. 

“Don’t let it get to your head! He only knows how to make salad, he's very proud of that,” Mebuki said to them which made Kizashi splutter.

Sakura muffled her chuckles and focused on her food. 

“So how’s my son-in-law? Sakura treating you well?” Mebuki nudged, saccharine sweet.

Kakashi ignored the goosebumps rising on his arms. “I’m doing well, and your daughter is one of a kind. I’m very lucky.”

Sakura’s face was beet red beside him, which gave Kakashi an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.

“Hush,” she murmured to him, embarrassed. Kakashi simply chuckled.

“Young love,” Kizashi said fondly. “Parenthood can be so tough but it seems you guys have it figured out!”

“We do what we can,” Kakashi agreed. “And Misaki is a good baby.”

Mebuki cooed. “I can’t wait to meet her, what does she look like?”

Sakura answered this time. “She’s the sweetest,” she gushed. “She has the cutest little puffy cheeks, and she has Kakashi’s hair but she has my eyes. She’s a little sweetie, mother, you’ll love her.”

Mebuki’s eyebrows rose. “She has silver hair?”

“Yes,” Sakura said firmly. “The cutest silver hair.”

Mebuki seemed to know better than to comment on that. Frankly while Kakashi disliked his hair colour for most of his childhood, Misaki made it seem beautiful. And that was so uniquely her, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile.

“Misaki is a pretty name,” Kizashi said to break the brief awkward silence that settled over their table. “Was it your idea, Kakashi?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said, smiling. “We had a bet going and Sakura lost, so I got to name our first child.”

Mebuki seemed to perk up, her attention now settling firmly on her daughter. “Oh? And how many do you plan to have?”

Sakura and Kakashi shared a look. They had discussed this at length. Sakura was an only child and always felt lonely growing up, so a big family appealed greatly to her. Kakashi shared her feelings and also felt a sense of responsibility towards the Hatake clan’s future. “We want a big family,” Sakura said smiling at Kakashi. “Maybe four, or five.”

Kizashi nearly choked on his food. Mebuki’s mouth gaped. “Five!” Kizashi exclaimed. “Kami help you two raise that army!”

Kakashi and Sakura joined in with awkward laughter. “We have a lot of help,” Kakashi reassured though he avoided mentioning his ninken as not to ruin the somewhat familial atmosphere they managed to achieve. 

“Well better hurry and get on that,” Mebuki said to Kakashi with a pointed look. “Soon it won’t be so easy for you.”

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek.

Sakura didn’t take that silently. “Please don’t worry for Kakashi’s virility mother, I assure you that won’t be an issue.”

Oh no, she was making him blush without his mask on dammit. He coughed awkwardly and grabbed the wine bottle. “Wine anyone?”

Kizashi enthusiastically offered his glass despite his wife’s glare.

The rest of the dinner passed without much incident save for the one time Kizashi accidentally spilled some of his wine and Mebuki nearly picked a fight over it. They helped clear out the table, and Mebuki kept rambling excitedly about all the clothes she had purchased for Misaki.

Finally, Kakashi gave up biding time and went to wake his daughter up to meet her grandparents. 

Misaki was sound asleep and his heart broke a little at the prospect of rousing her. He carefully scooped her up in his arms, watching as her mouth opened in a small yawn.

“You’re so cute,” he told her, his heart squeezing. 

Misaki’s eyelashes fluttered a little and she nuzzled Kakashi’s chest as he carried her to the living room, swathed in her blanket. 

Mebuki immediately jumped to her feet to meet her. She gushed frantically as she took in the sight of Misaki’s little head tucked into a pink baby hat, a few silver locks curling at the edges around her rosy cheeks.

“Oh, she’s a little angel,” Mebuki said tearfully. “Can I carry her?”

Kakashi surrendered the swaddle of blankets to the blond woman.

Misaki fussed a little but settled down at Mebuki’s rocking. Her green eyes cracked open, earning a gasp from Mebuki. “Kizashi, look! She has my eyes!”

Kakashi let out a relieved breath to see them fall head over heels for his baby girl in the matter of seconds. Sakura tucked herself against his side, smiling warmly.

“What did I tell you?” He murmured to her, too quietly for anyone to hear, not that her parents were paying much attention to anything but Misaki. 

“This is amazing,” Sakura whispered back, nodding. “They’ve never been so amiable.”

Kakashi bestowed a kiss on her head and went to retrieve Misaki when she began to fuss again. He hushed her softly, and she immediately settled down.

“Aww,” Mebuki said, “she’s so lovely.”

“She is,” Kakashi agreed, settling next to her so she could continue to admire her granddaughter.

“You did such a good job with this one,” Mebuki cooed, stroking Misaki’s soft cheek. “Maybe five is not a bad idea. Go for six.”

Kakashi and Sakura laughed, surprised.

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Sakura told her mother and settled on the couch beside them. 

And so the evening passed with laughter for once; spent marvelling over the little life they created, how tiny and precious she was. Kakashi enjoyed watching them fall in love with Misaki—the same way he did, from the first moment he laid eyes on her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you liked this!


End file.
